


saying goodbye (i don´t wanna see you go)

by shining_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Terminal Illnesses, everyone loves Minghao, i cried while writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shining_17/pseuds/shining_17
Summary: Wherin twelve boys bid their last goodbyes to a beloved friend.orMinghao is sick. So sick that he might only have a few weeks to live left.





	saying goodbye (i don´t wanna see you go)

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance for any mistakes. englsih is not my first language and i am not an expert in this medical field

Twelve boys, twelve friends sat at the dinner table in Soonyoung´s house. It was a wonderful day outside, the sun was shining, no cloud to be seen but these twelve boys wouldn´t even think about the weather. Their minds were troubled, if auras existed a dark cloud of negativity and sadness would have been visible above their heads. But why? Once they were thirteen boys. But the thirteenth of them had left them a long time ago. His name was Minghao. He has always been one of the most energizing ones in the group. And that not in a bad way. He would bring the other twelve boys happiness whatever he was doing. He could just sit next to you calmly and you would feel better. He had such an effect on people. His smile made everyone out of the twelve extremely happy and whenever he laughed it would affect anybody that heard it, even if they were in a bad mood previously.

He was some sort of glue between the other twelve. There was no one that didn´t like Minghao and there was no one that Minghao didn´t like. He always saw the good I you, even though you might have not seen it yourself. At the beginning, when there was only Minghao, Soonyoung and Seungcheol, the others would get closer to Minghao the quickest. Whenever there was a fight between the other twelve boys he would always be there to help break it up, and when Minghao himself wasn´t feeling well or had a bad day, it immediately affected the others mood, too.

And sadly, it had been like that for the past few months. They could see it in Minghao´s smile. Something was different about it. His positive energy decreased, he smiled less and he wasn´t outside as often as he used to be and when he was, he would go back inside soon, claiming he still had important things to do. They have asked him countless of times about I already, but all Minghao ever did was smile weakly and send them off with a “Oh, don´t worry about it. I´m fine.” Lies. Everyone knew he lied, but they thought he trusted them enough to tell them if something was really bothering him on the inside. So they waited patiently. But nothing ever came. Only the same old excuses and everyday Minghao was less of Minghao. 

If they wouldn´t have asked Minghao´s mother they would have never known. Minghao would never have told them. Now they understood why he wasn´t outside much anymore. Now they understood why he smiled less. Now they understood why he didn´t radiate happiness anymore wherever he went. They finally understood. 

With tears in her eyes Minghao´s mother told them: “Cancer”, her voice was shaking and a single tear rolled over her cheek, dropping down on the kitchen floor. “My son, Minghao has lung cancer in stage four and only...”, she sobbed and wiped the tears, that were now streaming down her cheek, off. “a few weeks left to live.” She finished and turned on her heel to escape any questions the twelve boys might have, not wanting to be confronted with the reality that her only son will leave her sooner than she had ever hoped. 

The twelve boys stood there in shock. Their happiness will be taken away from them. As all of them realized what had been said, sobs began to come out of their mouths and tears started to run down their faces, following so soon after each other as if they were playing a game of catch. For minutes they stood there, saying nothing at all. They were just staring at the ground trying to calm their bleeding hearts as Seungkwan, one of their youngest dared to break the suffocating silence. “That- that can´t be true, right?” tears were still streaming over his cheeks and dripping on the floor, slowly forming a puddle in-between his feet. “That must be a joke, right guys?” Even he couldn´t hide the shaking of his voice. “Right?” He tried again but got no answer, very well knowing that this wasn´t a joke. They all knew. They should have noticed it earlier.

“That is not fair!” Mingyu now raised his voice. “He doesn´t deserve it! Why him? I should die instead of him!” Mingyu shouted but none of the other boys cared. They understood where his feelings came from. They felt the same. Everyone agreed, silently, only to themselves that if somebody had to die in their group, it had to anyone except Minghao. Everyone, except their little fairy.  
Nothing will ever be the same for them. Minghao won´t be there anymore to brighten up their mood. Minghao will not be able to listen to their worries and problems anymore. Minghao will not give them any advice in difficult matters, where even the older boys couldn´t help. Minghao will not laugh with them over the smallest things, until they are lying on the ground with tears in their eyes, anymore.  
Minghao will be gone. Up into the heavens, turning into what he always was to the twelve boys. An angel. They could all imagine Minghao with majestic white wings, gliding trough the clouds. Maybe he would watch still watch over them just from a different perspective. Like a guardian. They hoped that guardian angels existed and prayed that the strongest one of all of them made sure Minghao didn´t have too much of a hard time.

Not being able to hold back anymore, Seungcheol stepped into the middle of the small circle. “I want to do something.” Tears were still streaming out off his now puffy eyes but his voice was somewhat stable. “At least say goodbye.” His look was determined, showing that he was convinced of his own idea. The other boys looked at him expectantly. Some even stopped crying. “Everyone gets to spend one day with him alone and at the end we will spend one entire day together as a group.” Seungcheol´s was hammering inside his chest the entire time, not knowing how his friends will react.  
Jisoo is the first one to say something. “I think that would be good idea. We could get some time alone with him to do fun stuff or talk but would also be together as a group for one last time.” His voice started out relatively stable but faded into incomprehensible murmurs near the end. There were lots of agreeing noises coming from every part of the circle. No one seemed to be against the idea.  
Seungcheol breathed out heavily. “So...”, he started. “I thought we could do it like this...”

And with these words, twelve boys planned their goodbyes for the thirteenth, who was sitting upright in his bed in the room directly above them, oblivious to what was happening beneath him, his biggest wish being to be with his twelve friends for one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first story ever bjfbdjbn)


End file.
